1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a drive coupler for a rotatable component of an electrophotographic image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art photoconductive drum (“PC drum”) 20. PC drum 20 includes a hollow, cylindrical metal sleeve 22 that is open at each end and has a photoconductive outer surface 24 as is known in the art. PC drum 20 also includes a drive shaft 26 that runs through the center of metal sleeve 22 and defines a rotational axis 28 of PC drum 20. An end cap 30 is mounted in one open axial end of metal sleeve 22 by a friction fit. End cap 30 includes a drive coupler in the form of a spur gear 32 on an outer axial side 34 of end cap 30.
FIG. 2 shows PC drum 20 with metal sleeve 22 removed to more clearly illustrate the features of end cap 30. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, in order to assemble PC drum 20, drive shaft 26 is inserted into metal sleeve 22 and through a center hole 36 in end cap 30. Drive shaft 26 is rotated and translated axially relative to metal sleeve 22 and end cap 30 until a radial hole 38 in end cap 30 is aligned with a radial hole (obstructed by end cap 30 in FIGS. 1 and 2) in drive shaft 26. A cross pin 40 is then inserted in the direction indicated by arrow 31 in FIG. 2 through radial hole 38 in end cap 30 and the aligned radial hole in drive shaft 26 until cross pin 40 is aligned with a drive slot 42 on an axially outboard face 44 of end cap 30. Then drive shaft 26 and cross pin 40 are pushed relative to end cap 30 axially inward until cross pin 40 seats into drive slot 42. To secure cross pin 40 in place, a retaining ring 46 is snapped to end cap 30 so that it provides an axial load between cross pin 40 and end cap 30. A pair of retention tabs 48 on end cap 30 prevent retaining ring 46 from slipping axially off of end cap 30. A pair of rotational stops 50 limit the rotation of retaining ring 46 relative to end cap 30.